parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Backyard Care Bears: Lets play Pretend (transcript)
The Backyard Care Bears: Lets Play pretend Transcript *(Backyard Care Bears Theme Song & Title Card) *Cheer Bear (to the viewers): Hi, I'm Cheer Bear. *Share Bear (to the viewers): Hi I'm Share Bear *Good Luck Bear (to the viewers): Hey I'm Good Luck Bear *Tenderheart Bear (to the viewers): Hi, I'm Tenderheart Bear *Grumpy Bear: (to the viewers) Oh...it's you, hey. *Cheer Bear: Oh Grumpy Bear. *Goodluck Bear: Together, the five of us are the Backyard Care Bears. *Share Bear: That's right. *Cheer Bear: Today, we're gonna be playing with my costume chest. *Tenderheart bear (to the viewers): In other words, we're playing pretend. *Cheer Bear (to the viewers): Do you like to play pretend? *Share Bear: You do? That's great! *Good Luck Bear: Well if you do, would you like to play pretend with us? *Tenderheart Bear: You would? Great! *Cheer Bear: Come on, I'll show the costume chest. It's in my house. *All (Excpet Cheer Bear): Come on everybody. *Cheer Bear: Ok, I gotta unlock the door, hold on. *Share Bear: Ok, lets go in, come on. *Tenderheart: Ok Cheer Bear, where is this costume chest? You said it was in the living room? *Cheer Bear: Yup, it is in my living room, but I can't find under all this stuff. *Tenderheart Bear: Well, what does it look like? *Cheer Bear: Well, it's made out of fake wood, it's the color of brown, and it has a lock with its own key to open it. *Goodluck Bear: Oh ok. *Share Bear: (to the viewers) Maybe you can help us. Do you see Cheer Bear's costume chest? *Share Bear (CONT'D) (to the viewers): You do? Where? *Tenderheart Bear: (to the viewers) Yeah there's Cheer Bear's costume chest. Thanks for helping us. *Cheer Bear (to the viewers): Come on, you can help me pull the chest out from my closet. Put your hands out in front of you, and Puuuuuuuulllllll. Puuuuuuuuulllll, and one more great big puuuuuuuuuuuulllll. *All (except Cheer Bear): Yay! *Cheer Bear (tired relief): Yes! *Grumpy Bear (to the viewers):: Hey, hey you, thanks for helping. *Tenderheart Bear (to the viewers): Yeah, thanks for helping. You're a great puller. *Share Bear: Grumpy Bear. I have a question to ask you if you don't mind. *Grumpy Bear: Ok shoot. *Share Bear: How come you rarely smile when you talk to our new friend? *Grumpy bear: Well I...I do smile, but I smile on the inside. I don't tend to smile on the outside alot. *Share Bear: Hmmm...I see what you're saying. Well, lets go with the others and play dress up Grumpy Bear, come on. *Grumpy Bear: Ugh...If you're sure. *Share Bear: Of course I'm sure. Come on Grumpy Bear. *Share Bear: Oh, and you too, come on. *Tenderheart Bear (to the viewers): Ok we've got 5 costumes. Each costume has its own hat. What hats do you like to wear? *Tenderheart Bear (to the viewers): Wow! *Grumpy Bear (to the viewers):: This is my drum majors hat, with this , I like to pretend im the leader of a big marching band. *Goodluck Bear (to the viewers):: Oh, how about this one? Its a hat for an airplane pilot *Tenderheart Bear (to the viewers):: This hat right here, is my plice officers hat. *Cheer Bear (to the viewers): Hey, do you like this one? Its a hat for a train enginner. *Share Bear (to the viewers): This is my mystery cap. Whenever we have a mystery to solve in Care A Lot, I like to put on this cap. *Tenderheart Bear (To the viewers): So, which costume do you want to play... *Cheer Bear (idmedietley interrupts): Heres a thought, why don't one of us take turns, that way our new friend can get a chance to play with all of us. *Share Bear: Oh that's a great idea. *Tenderheart Bear: How does that sound? Would you like to play with one of us today? That way we can pretend together? *Cheer Bear: You'd like that? Great! *Share Bear: Oh and you to make it more fun. Lets see if you can guess who is going first. *Tenderheart Bear: We're thinking of a Care Bear, who has shown you his police officer cap. *Cheer Bear: He is also brown, and has a big heart on his tummy. *Tenderheart Bear (to the viewers): Do YOU know who it is? *Tenderheart Bear (to the viewers): Oh yeah, it IS me. You're right. *Cheer Bear: well I'll leave you two too it alright? *Share Bear: Well, I gotta mystery to solve. *Goodluck Bear: I gotta go fuel up my plane. *Tenderheart Bear: Alright. Well, since I'll be playing with you first. I have a police officer hat just for you. here you go. *Tenderheart Bear: You got it? *Tenderheart Bear: Great! Now, put on your head....Wow you look great. Let me get my hat on and we will get started. *Tenderheart Bear: Ok, I got my hat on, now lets see if anyone is stealing something from someone. Do you see somebody stealing somthing? *Tenderheart Bear: You dont? hmm, weird. *Tenderheart Bear: Wait, you saw someone? Where? *Grumpy Bear: Ha ha ha ha, it's me. *Tenderheart Bear: You're right it is Grumpy Bear. Lets go stop him. *Grumpy Bear: You may be able to stop me, but where? *Tenderheart bear: Hmm, all of a sudden he just dissapeared. Do you see where he went off to? *Tenderheart Bear: Oh, he went into Cheer Bears room. thanks. Lets go. *Tenderheart bear: Ok, now where is here? hmmm Do you know? *Tenderheart Bear: He's, in Cheer Bear's rooms closet? *Grumpy Bear: Shhhhh *Tenderheart Bear: Yeah, there he is. *Tenderheart Bear: Ok, lets sneak up on him, so we can catch him. Everybody stand up, come on, stand up. *Tenderheart Bear: Now, lets tip toe as quietly as we can. Tip-toe, Tip-toe, Tip-toe, Tip-toe. Tip-toe, Tip-toe, Tip-toe, Tip-toe. *Grumpy Bear (whispers): You think thats enough to stop me? *Tenderheart Bear: Shhhhhh, now, when we catch him, lets say "gotcha". *Grumpy Bear (whispers) I'm invincile, you can stop me even if you're being super loud. *Tenderheart Bear: Keep tip-toeing with me. Tip-toe, Tip-toe, Tip-toe, Tip-toe. Tip-toe, Tip-toe, Tip-toe, Tip-toe. *Tenderheart Bear: Oh there he is, ok. Lets tip toe three more times, then we will jump at him and say "gotcha". *Tenderheart Bear. Ready, one...two...three, gotcha Grumpy Bear. *Gurmpy Bear: Frack. *Tenderheart Bear: Alright mister Grumpy pants, what's with all the stealing. *Grumpy Bear: Oh no no no its not what you think. I was just ummm, borrowing stuff. Yeah I was just bothering stuff to build Good Luck Bear's plane. Yeah that's it. *Tenderheart Bear: Good Luck Bear's plane? That sounds kind of fishy to me. *Good Luck Bear: You have to believe us, we're only building my plane. *Tenderheart bear: hmmmm....ok, Grumpy Bear, I'm gonna let you off with a warning, no more stealing or else you will get a ticket. *Grumpy Bear(sighs): ...ok. *Tenderheart Bear:(to the viewers) Wow that was fun, you were a great police officer. Thanks for helping me track down Grumpy Bear. Lets give our selves, a big thumbs up. *Goodluck Bear: Now it's my turn to play. *Tenderheart Bear: Okay, you have fun with Good Luck Bear. I'm gonna go wait on Cheer Bear to take me for a train ride. *Goodkuck Bear: Okay, lets just take that police hat off of your head, and here's your airplane pilots cap, along with uniform. *Goodluck Bear: You got it? Great! Now, put your uniform on first. *Goodluck Bear: Ok, now, put on your cap. *Goodluck Bear: Wow, ok, stand up nice and tall for me. *Goodluck Bear: Woah, you look like a real airplane pilot. Now I'll I need is my plane so we can go for a plane ride. *Goodluck Bear: I painted it with Blue paint around it's body, I also painted the propeller red. Do you see my airplane? *Good Luck Bear: You do? Where? *Good Luck Bear: Oh, there's my airplane. *Good Luck Bear: Come on, lets take it outside. *Good Luck Bear: Oh, its kind of hard to do so. The wings are in the way of the door, and the door isnt big enough. *Good Luck Bear: Look I see an even bigger door behind me. Do you think my airplane will be able to fit through the bigger door?